jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Meer gedichten
Oostakkers Thumbs up! Met vaste hand bestuurt hij de grillen van zijn poëtisch vernuft, Hugo Claus. Marsyas, geschild, onthuid, huivert naakt aan zijn hek. Auden in Axarquia Hij houdt het varkensleer van zijn gezicht aandachtig in de zon, het lijkt wel of hij jamben telt. Hij heeft een kussen in de rug en op de tafel een rosé. Alcoholisme kun je in de zon beter met wijn botvieren dan met gin of whisky of cognac: gedestilleerd maakt de geest veel te grimmig, veel te bot voor wat hier uit de aarde wordt gelokt. Hij vult licht hijgend alle woorden in Bisque Ze staart hem aan, een pop met stalen ogen, zonder dat ze hem ziet, is helemaal vol van zichzelf. De ritsen van haar ziel zijn van onder tot boven toe gesloten. Verstikt de slikgeluidjes en de kleine kreetjes die ze allicht in beter tijden, als ze iets van de wereld zag, uitstootte, het zoete klokken uit haar poppenkeel, van bewogenheid of van medelijden of van vreugde over iets vrolijks boven. Hij slikt, hij schudt zijn hoofd, dit is te veel. Hij weet niet wat hij ervan moet geloven. Morgen is voor de gouden Afrodite 22 juli 2017 Het is vandaag de feestdag van Maria Magdalena. En vanavond moet ik haar zalfpot dragen. Nee, herstel, de zalfpot draagt ze zelf. Maar fans kunnen nu wel een kaartje kopen voor haar prestigieus gevolg: een plek met dubbelfluit, met trommel of met tamboerijn, en steeds een grote bek. En morgen, morgen mag ik je bewijzen dat ik ook wel iets afweet van genieten. Morgen is voor de gouden Afrodite. Dronken soldaten Van vogels zijn de Randmeren vergeven, meeuwen en aalscholvers en kwade zwanen, honderden ganzen die het gras begrazen geflankeerd door hun onverschillige schapen. We lopen langs een sloot. Je bukt je en je raapt een steentje op waar je verstrooid naar kijkt voor je het weggooit in het water. Dan wordt het avond. Ver weg, in het oosten, vechten de lichtbundels van autolampen: dronken soldaten met lukrake zwaarden. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Naar 1919 Naar Das lied von der Erde Naar Atmeidan ---- Verder naar Vertalingen 1. Zwanen van Nederland 2. Je minnaar is van papier 3. Oldenburger wal 4. Onkenbaar 5.In plechtig voorjaarszonlicht 6. Zomer in de stad 7. Botshol 8. Vier uur 9. Met grote hanenpoten 10.De duivenmelker 11. Overtocht 12. Het bestiaire 13. Reizigster 14. Vlieguren 15. Gedaan uit liefde 16. Het boek van de wereld 17. Linkerhand 18. Zeven zuilen 19. Emblemata 20. Centrifuge 21. Zakelijk 22. Van bovenlicht naar bovenlicht 23. Goed, goed 24. Spleen 25. Seizoenen 26. Door de Syrische sneeuw 27. Heel precies 28. Téologos 29. Enter the Dragon 30. Zuchtend 31. De ballade van Roodborstje Pik 32. No Chamber Music 33. Lady Madonna 34. Break on through 35. Yoko 36. Zwanen 37. De wereld is in wezen doodeenvoudig 38. Eenzaamheid 39. Istanboel 40. Causeries Goethesques 41. Venetiaanse epigrammen 42. Definitely Chinese 43. Agenda 44. Aspiraties 45. Points de vue 46. Basia 47. Artemis Revisited 48. Abendrot 49. Zelf gevoeld 50. Palermo 51. Petrarca koning van de nacht 52. Mystieke vissers 53. Goden 54. De vloermat van uw gouden haren 55. Er trekt een diepe rilling door de dijken 56. Dienstbaarheid 57. Determinisme 58. Blues 59. Sjibbolets 60. Dames enkelspel 61. In dit nieuwe jaar 62. Plopsa 63. Op reis 64. Waarschijnlijk dreigt het droog 65. Remises 66. Prinsjesdag 67. Onder de iep 68. De ultieme ober 69. Als kool, als peen 70. Cyclisme 71. Meer gedichten 72. Vertalingen